Our lives begin
by mufafoosh
Summary: Set right after the end of Persona 4 Golden, Rated M for future situations.


"Well I figured someone would blow it." Yosuke said with a grin prompting the rest of the group to laugh.

Yu smiled and stood up getting everyones attention, he looked over everyone all had changed a little since he last saw them, Chie's signature bob was starting to look a little longer. Rise looked as stunning as ever her long pigtails gone, her red hair framing her face. Yukiko wearing a color other than red and with her hair in a tight bun. Yosuke his best friend, hair cut short and missing his signature pair of headphones he always seemed to have. Teddie who…..well Teddie was still Teddie. And damn Kanji…Kanji is so different he ditched the leather, stopped slicking back and bleaching his hair. He was a whole different person, yet still Kanji.

Yu kept scanning a crossed the room he looked at Dojima, still scruffy and tired looking. Nevertheless Yu could see how many strides he's taken towards moving on from his wife's death.

Nanako, being more adorable should be a crime, she had definitely grown a couple of inches and had let her hair down. The perfect little sister loved by all, a pure example of innocence.

Then his gaze fell on her and he held his breath, he couldn't help it.

Naoto… the detective prince, she had come so far, a women living in a mans world trapped by her own dreams of being a detective, wearing neutral clothes and binding her breasts to keep the moniker of being male. she had captured him the moment he saw her. Even led him to question his own sexuality. Yu remembered all of the moments they spent together, cherishing the times when shed slip out of her cold calculating façade and give him a glimpse of the vulnerable women she was.

Yu had to force himself not to look at the small digital watch on his wrist that said two meters. The gift she had given him on Christmas eve before she slept over.

While he'd been gone shed ditched the cap she always wore, allowing her beautiful sapphire hair to frame her delicate face. Her deep azure eyes seemed to look through any veil to reveal their truths, her gentle smile could reduce him to a puddle in seconds. She had stopped binding her breasts and was wearing more feminine clothing.

Naoto suddenly began to blush and looked away snapping Yu out of his reverie. He too blushed realizing how long he had been staring at Naoto. A while ago they had agreed to keep they're relationship a secret on Naoto's recommendation. He didn't question her as long as they were together it didn't matter to him.

He brushed aside his embarrassment and cleared his throat.

"Almost two years ago I set out here to Inaba with no direction no aspirations, and no purpose. I cared about little I wanted little. I was a shell to life…"

He let his words sink in for a moment then continued.

"When I stepped off that train and met a grumpy old man and an adorable little girl."

"Hey! Dojima interjected before being smacked on the arm by Nanako "Ow!" Dojima exclaimed.

"Shhh big bro is talking."

Everyone chuckled at the display.

It wasn't long after school started that I met the first few people who would transform me Chie, Yukiko..I forgot that other ones name.."

"Ow.." Yosuke bowed his head and Chie grinned and gave him a playful smack to the arm.

Yu kept going "A series of bizarre and mysterious things happened and we found ourselves wrapped up in it. We fought and struggled to understand the strange happenings, and in those struggles we found each other. Soon others joined us a beary special friend, a sensitive upstart, and a fallen star."

Rise sat with her head in her hands gazing at Yu. "MMMMM" she sighed a blush on her cheeks.

Naoto's skin began to prickle.

Yu grinned noticing Naoto's possessive looks and continued. "We all found ourselves in one another, if one of us fell the rest would be there to help us up. but we weren't united yet. we needed someone special to finally tie us all together."

Yu locked eyes with Naoto who blushed.

"We needed our detective princess."

Naoto felt lightheaded for a moment and bit her lower lip.

"And then after tragedy we found the soul of our group." He got up and walked over to Nanako and kissed her head.

"Nanako…You are the best sister a man could ask for you've shown all of us strength when we had none. but theres one thing ill never forget. The one thing that changed me forever, was when a seven year old girl was lying in a hospital bed dying, and we were all crying in despair…she smiled."

Yu heard small sniffles around the room.

"Big bro.." Nanako sniffled reaching out towards him with her arms.

He kissed Nanako on the cheek and wrapped her in a tight hug. He then stood up and addressed his friends.

"Without all of you, the trails of that faced me would've killed me you were all my strength," Yu glanced at Naoto. "And my heart."

Naoto wished she could pull her cap over her eyes to hide her flushed cheeks, "_Damn it Yu, stop embarrassing me." _she thought.

"So thank you all for giving me a reason to live, I choose to live my life through all of you, to me you are all my family."

Everyone at the table started clapping to Yu's embarrassment, Dojima just smiled and Rise got up and wrapped Yu in a tight hug.

"Oh Yu! That was beautiful you're so amazing!"

Naoto's eyes locked onto Rise, she had known of Rise's crush on Yu from the beginning but to see her hugging him in front of her made Naoto see red. Naoto forced herself to remain seated, as the Investigation team crowded Yu for compliments on the speech.

Everyone stopped when they heard the sound of Yu's cell ringing.

"Hey it's Yu…yeah, I'm in town, yeah i could stop by for a little bit…be there soon, bye." Yu closed his phone. " That was Kou, Daisuke, and Ai, they're at Aiya, I'm just going to run down there for a couple minutes I'll be back soon!

The room chattered with affirmations and goodbyes, as Yu walked out the front door.

Naoto looked at her watches proximity meter. 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, -**BEEP BEEP-** **out of range**. Naoto couldn't stand the sight of those three words, "_He's gone, no. I can't take this being so close but so far away. Im going after him." _

She got up and walked towards the door, hoping that she'd go unnoticed.

"Hey Naoto."

"_Shit!" _she thought turning to see Kanji looking at her with curiosity "Everything all right?"

"Yes Kanji I just need to clear my head I'll be fine."

"Well ok..just wondering if you were ok."

Naoto nodded and smiled" Thank you Kanji I'll be back soon." with that she stepped outside the Dojima residence.

The sun was just beginning to set in Inaba painting a myriad of colors on the horizon.

**-BEEP BEEP- **

Naoto eyes jolted to her watch it read twelve meters.

"_He's close."_

_-_**BEEP BEEP- out of range.**

Naoto smiled and shook her head_ "He's baiting me." _She started down the road, waiting for the proximity meter on her watch to go in range.

**-BEEP BEEP-** **twelve**…

-**BEEP BEEP- out of range..**

**-BEEP BEEP-twelve…**

_"If I'm thinking correctly Yu never actually got a call from Kou, it was an alarm, which means that he knew I'd follow him. He said Aiya's steakhouse to give me a general direction, but I don't know why he's still dodging me? Were far enough where nobody would bothe-!" -Gasp!_

Naoto felt two arms encircle her waist from behind, normally she would have lashed out and attacked the offender but the gentle squeeze the arms gave her meant it could only be one person..

"Yu" she cooed as she melted into his embrace.

"Yes me, Naoto…Naoto, I love that name almost as much as you." he said still hugging her from behind.

Naoto blushed" H-how did you sneak up on me without the proximity alarm going off?"

Yu laughed and turned her around." It did, but you didn't see because you were in detective mode princess."

They both started walking down the street hand in hand.

"What do you-"

"You always touch your chin when you think hard, I just waited for you to pass then I walked up behind you."

Naoto smiled "It would appear your becoming a bit of a detective yourself Yu."

Yu leaned in and whispered into Naoto's ear "Shhh don't tell anyone."

Naoto eyed him curiously, "Tell them what? That for becoming a detective?"

Yu shook his head and smiled "That I love you."

Naoto blushed and reached for her cap to pull down over her face.

And got a handful of hair.

Yu's eyes widened and he began laughing, making Naoto blush even more.

"Please senpai, your embarrassing me." she said looking away from Yu's face.

Yu grinned "Of course I am, Its the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

"Mmm.."

"Speaking of which, you look stunning."

Naoto turned even more red, but her eyes sparkled.

"Do..do you really think so? I mean It's not as elegant as Rise, or Yukiko's outfits but-"

"Thank god its not, Its perfect for you, aaaaand…" Yu added with a glint in his eye. "I see you've stopped binding."

Naoto gasped and hugged her chest. "Yu!"

"Haha well I just have to ask why?"

"Well…I thought this look…would appeal to you.." she stammered her voice wavering.

Yu looked to his princess and was shocked to see tears in her eyes, her delicate shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Naoto?"

Naoto let to a humorless laugh through her tears, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry, Ever since my shadow its been easier to be emotional, sometimes i don't think thats always a good thing." She paused and tried to compose herself

Yu looked at Naoto waiting for her to continue.

"I may not have a stunning body like Rise, or the elegance of Yukiko"

Yu reached out towards Naoto "You do-"

"Don't interrupt me." Naoto commanded.

Yu fell silent.

"I don't even have the Chie's gall or confidence. All I've given you is a cross- dressing wreck of uncertainty. I never imagined that anyone would fall for this."

She gestured to herself "I feel like you're limiting yourself by being with me."

Tears streamed down Naoto's face, her shoulders heaved as she was racked by her sobbing.

"Naoto," Yu said in a gentle voice.

Naoto kept crying seemingly oblivious to his presence.

"Naoto," Yu said again cupping her face.

Naoto just threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

Yu stroked the back of her head and held her close, they had unconsciously walked to the hill overlooking Inaba. He looked up to the star-lit heavens and thanked whatever god existed that he found her.


End file.
